La Primera y la Última
by AruBell
Summary: Él no deseaba perderla, aún sabiendo que amaba a otro; ella no quería que él se casara con otra, aún estando segura de que estaba enamorado. Ambos se amaban, pero no lo reconocían... No hasta el momento decisivo. / —Sabes que tú fuiste la primera y hasta el día de mi muerte serás la última, Sakura-chan. / NaruSaku - TwoShot
1. Capítulo 1 - La primera

**Aclaración:** Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de portada pertenece a su respectivo creador(a). La historia es de mi completa autoría.

 **Advertencia del fic:** Podría contener personalidades Ooc - Uso de palabras altisonantes - Clasificación 16+ - TwoShot

 **Time-line:** Sucesos previos al episodio 500 del anime.

 **Protagonistas:** Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto

 **Resumen:** Él no deseaba perderla, aún sabiendo que amaba a otro; ella no quería que él se casara con otra, aún estando segura de que estaba enamorado. Ambos se amaban, pero no lo reconocían... No hasta el momento decisivo. / —Sabes que tú fuiste la primera y hasta el día de mi muerte serás la última, Sakura-chan.

.

.

 ** _LA PRIMERA Y LA ÚLTIMA_**

 ** _By: Zaphyr Bell_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _El primer amor nunca se olvida,_

 _El primer amor puede superarse..._

 _Pero, ¿puede el último amor ser destruido?_

 _¿Existe el último amor?_

 _El último amor no existe... Sólo existe el verdadero._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Capítulo único - Parte I_**

 ** _—La primera—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—Aún hay tiempo.

Fueron las palabras del rubio al frente suyo. Ella no se esperaba su confesión, ni siquiera se esperaba su visita ese preciso día. El día más importante en la vida de Uzumaki Naruto, el día de su boda.

Su boda con Hinata.

—Deberías estar-

—Debería estar con ella, lo sé —interrumpió el hombre, entrando al hogar de ella—. Pero me encuentro aquí, contigo.

Sakura agrandó los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras; si bien, siempre había sabido de los sentimientos del rubio hacia ella, no se imaginaba que aún se los manifestara, puesto a que estaba a punto de casarse con la heredera del clan Hyuga. Naruto amaba a Hinata, o eso quería repetirse mentalmente.

Amaba a Hinata, no a ella.

A ella la había dejado de amar.

Ella era sólo su amiga.

Amiga.

Una palabra tan profunda que a la vez no significaba nada para Sakura. No lo comprendía, ella siempre había intentado dejarle claras las cosas a Naruto; diciéndole que amaba a Sasuke y que sus sentimientos nunca cambiarían, porque, «cuando una mujer se enamora de alguien, es casi imposible cambiar sus sentimientos hacia otra persona.»

Sin embargo, él no era cualquier persona. Él era Uzumaki Naruto, el hombre más noble y bondadoso que había conocido. Una persona que hacía cambiar hasta al mismísimo demonio; ya lo había comprobado con Gaara, Nagato y Konan, aunque los dos últimos ya se encontraran muertos. Hacía depositar su fe ciega en él mismo sin siquiera pedirlo y podía enamorar a cualquier chica mucho más hermosa que ella.

Era por eso que Sakura no se consideraba digna de él. Ella quería convencerse a sí misma que seguía enamorada del Uchiha, a pesar de que Naruto le estuviera confesando su amor en ese instante; además, no quería herir los sentimientos de Hinata aprovechándose de la situación, ella no lo merecía.

Pero, ¿por qué sentía ese nudo en la garganta al huir de él?

Simple y sencillamente porque tampoco deseaba herirlo a él, su pretendiente de la infancia y amigo de la adolescencia; Naruto era un hombre demasiado gentil para sufrir por amor y, claramente ella lo haría sufrir porque no sentía lo mismo que él. Tal vez, antes de que el rubio le declarara sus sentimientos a Hinata, hubiera podido suceder algo entre ellos, o eso pensaba Sakura.

—Sakura-chan —llamó Naruto, sacándola de sus cavilaciones—. Aún no me caso... Aún podemos-

—¡No, Naruto! —vociferó ella al borde de las lágrimas. No le importaba arruinar su maquillaje—. Basta. Tienes a una mujer esperando por ti allá afuera. Ella te ha estado esperando, te ama... ¡Ella te hará feliz!

El rubio se quedó en silencio y Sakura bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Finalmente dejó escapar la primera lágrima que le nublaba la vista, la cual rodó por su sonrosada mejilla hasta morir en su mandíbula; definitivamente ese hombre no le estaba dejando las cosas nada fáciles.

¿Por qué tenía que ir hasta su casa, sólo para poner su mundo de cabeza?

—¿Y tú?

Tanto la pregunta del hombre, como el tono de su voz la confundieron aún más. Sin poder evitarlo, dejó que él se acercara a ella peligrosamente; no se dio cuenta de que ya había cerrado la puerta y se encontraba a escasos veinte centímetros de ella, esperando a que lo mirara. Aquel acto hizo que tensara su espalda.

—Dime, Sakura-chan —el chico habló una vez más—. ¿Tú serás feliz con mi boda? ¿En realidad crees que yo sería feliz a lado de una mujer a la que no amo? —llevó sus dedos pulgar e índice hasta su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo—. Si en verdad creyera que Hinata-chan me hará feliz, no estaría en este momento diciéndote todo esto, ¿no piensas lo mismo?

—Naruto...

—Sakura —la aludida se sorprendió de que esta vez no usara el sufijo _chan_ —. Es momento de que decidas sobre tu felicidad y no sobre la de los demás. Comprendo que te preocupes por Hinata-chan y sea por eso que me rechaces... Pero debes de saber que no eres la culpable de nada.

Por primera vez, ella vio a través de los azules ojos de Naruto, un sentimiento diferente a las anteriores veces que se lo había manifestado. Por primera vez en muchos años, Sakura se sintió identificada con aquellos orbes tan azules como el cielo, pero a la vez, tan transparentes para ella. Naruto estaba caminando en serio con ella y no dudaba en confesarlo.

—En todo caso, el culpable de esto soy yo —continuó él—. Por no haber sido sincero desde el principio e ilusionar a la mujer equivocada. Soy culpable de amar a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y no darme cuenta de que era correspondido.

Ese fue el momento para que Sakura se apartara bruscamente de él, conectando todos sus sentidos a la realidad. Se sintió ofendida e indignada, pues aún quería convencerse de que el Uzumaki no era el hombre al que amaba, sino Sasuke. Naruto estaba confundiendo el cariño fraternal que ella sentía por él con el amor, eso definitivamente la volvía loca.

¿Qué sabía él de sus sentimientos?

Bastante. Mucho más que ella misma. Lo suficiente como para darse cuenta en ese momento de sus pensamientos, darse cuenta de que era correspondido con la misma intensidad que él... Naruto veía a través de su fachada de mujer resignada de verlo casarse y de mujer esperanzada a que su supuesto amor eterno regresara de su viaje de redención.

Naruto era el único hombre que podía leer sus pensamientos.

Era el único hombre que sabía de sus inquietudes y deseos.

Naruto era el hombre al que le tenía confianza.

Era el único hombre al que podía golpear sin sentir remordimiento, porque sabía que la perdonaría.

Era el único hombre al que podía mirar a los ojos sin sentirse abochornada, era el único al que dejaba acercársele tanto como lo estaba haciendo ahora y el único al que dejaría besarla tan tiernamente como lo acababa de hacerlo.

¿Naruto la estaba besando?

Sakura no supo cuando se le acercó tanto y terminaron en esa situación, sólo recordaba haberlo visto a los ojos y perderse en esa mirada azulina que tanto le erizaba la piel. Ahora, se encontraban con lo cuerpos bastante cerca, los rostros unidos y moviendo sus labios con delicadeza, o al menos Naruto, saboreando el dulce sabor de la piel ajena y respirando el mismo aliento cada vez que sólo se rozaban.

¿A quién engañaba? Amaba a Naruto con toda su alma.

Podía ocultarlo de todo el mundo e incluso, ser una excelente mentirosa a la hora de cuestionarse sus sentimientos, pero a ese chico no podía engañarlo. Naruto podía ser un ninja cabeza hueca, pero conocía todo sobre ella; no importaba si eso implicaba su amor reprimido hacia él, y podría sonar un tanto arrogante y egocéntrico, pero el rubio sabía a la perfección que el corazón de su amada le pertenecía finalmente. Después de pasar por tantas cosas, Uzumaki Naruto era el vencedor y había ganado el amor de Haruno Sakura.

Sin embargo, eso era algo que Sakura no admitiría, ni aunque él estuviera soltero.

Haciendo uso de la poca lucidez que le quedaba tras haber sido víctima de ese beso robado, ella tomó por los hombros al hombre y lo empujó con el objeto de separarse de él. Agachó la cabeza, murmurando un par de maldiciones y finalmente le dirigió un mirada cargada de culpabilidad. Lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien.

—Naruto, no creo que debamos-

—¡¿Hasta cuándo seguirás negando tu verdadero sentir?! —reclamó el rubio notablemente enojado—. ¿Necesito estar casado para que te des cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, y que cometimos un error? O tal vez necesito morir para que finalmente me correspondas.

—¡Pero qué cosas dices! —reaccionó ella de forma tajante—. Naruto, somos adultos ahora, no podemos comportarnos como un par de adolescentes.

—Entonces deja de hacerlo.

La seca respuesta del chico provocó en Sakura un escalofrío. Naruto se estaba hartando de la situación y no se iría de ahí hasta obtener una respuesta, a él no le importaba si era o no positiva, de igual forma, ya había decidido que su boda con Hinata no se efectuaría. Él no la amaba. Amaba a Sakura y eso nadie lo cambiaría.

—Sakura-chan —tras un suspiro, Naruto suavizó su postura—, no te pido que me corresponda ahora, sólo quiero que seas sincera por una vez en tu vida acerca de tus sentimientos, ¿acaso pido mucho?

Ella no sabía que responder. En ese momento todo a su alrededor dejó de existir para ella, incluso la culpa de robarle a Hinata el amor de aquel hombre.

Un hombre que siempre fue suyo.

Pensándolo mejor, ella nunca le había robado a Hinata su amor, la Hyuga nunca lo obtuvo, nunca logró ganarse su corazón.

Ahora se encontraba en un dilema en el cual sólo existían dos alternativas: admitir de una vez sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, o negarse completamente la felicidad para esperar a Sasuke, quien le había prometido volver algún día.

Pero, ¿en dónde quedaba Naruto?

Sabía que, de inclinarse hacia la segunda opción, cosas muy importantes pasarían. Cosas que implicaban al rubio en primer lugar. En ese momento estuvo segura de la determinación del rubio y la decisión de cancelar la boda, o mucho peor, dejar plantada a la novia.

—Si no deseas responder a mis cuestiones, no te obligaré —espetó él con pesar—. Pero quiero que sepas algo.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Sakura sólo lo miraba marcharse, sin hacer nada por detenerlo. No podía. Sus piernas se habían congelado en su lugar y ella se encontraba demasiado aturdida como para intentar siquiera dar un paso.

—No me casaré con ella —confesó, arrastrando las palabras en el proceso—. Pero tampoco lo haré con nadie más que no seas tú.

—T-tú...

—Sabes que tú fuiste la primera y hasta el día de mi muerte serás la última, Sakura-chan.

 _La primera... La última._

Con esa frase, Naruto se fue, cerrando la puerta con un golpe brusco. Dejando a Sakura aún más anonadada de lo que ya estaba. Inmóvil, vulnerable y dolida. ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir? Ya suficiente tenía con el compromiso que, inconscientemente, tenía con Sasuke, la culpabilidad hacia Hinata y ahora, el amor del rubio nuevamente rechazado.

¿Pero qué debía hacer?

Naruto era el hombre al que amaba y con quien quería estar.

Con él se sentía protegida, libre y llena de felicidad. Era él la parte que le hacía falta a su vida para ser complementada. Uzumaki Naruto era el hombre indicado para ella, era la persona que le traería la felicidad que tanto había buscado.

Pero a la vez, ella sentía miedo de aceptar el amor que él le ofrecía. Miedo a ser lastimada otra vez y lo peor de todo, lastimar a los demás con sus malas decisiones. Porque ella no deseaba pasar de nuevo por eso. Estaba actuando con inmadurez, lo aceptaba, sin embargo, las personas enamoradas hacían estupideces, ¿verdad?

Estupideces que le cambiarían la vida.

Estupideces que implicaban sacrificios y arrepentimientos.

Estupideces como la que estaba a punto de hacer.

 _ **•Continuará•**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

No sé ustedes, pero yo AMO la pareja NaruSaku y todo lo que relacione a esos dos juntos... ¡Son preciosos! Kishimoto y sus ganas de arruinar una pareja con muchísimo potencial. Amo demasiado el SasuSaku también, pero hay que aceptar que el NaruSaku era mucho mejor prospecto para un final decente.

En fin, me gustaría saber cuantos fans NaruSaku hay por aquí. Así como me gustaría saber lo que opinan de este humilde fic. Si tuve faltas ortográficas, perdónenme. La dislexia y el sueño son más fuertes que yo.

Si tienen algo que manifestar, acudan a la caja de comentarios. Estoy preparada para todo XD.

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


	2. Capítulo 2 - La última

**Advertencia del fic:** Podría contener personalidades Ooc - Uso de palabras altisonantes - Clasificación 16+ - TwoShot.

.

.

 ** _LA PRIMERA Y LA ÚLTIMA_**

 ** _By: Zaphyr Bell_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"El amor verdadero sólo se vive una vez,_

 _Sólo se tiene una vez,_

 _En un único lugar donde es más que sólo un sentimiento..._

 _El corazón."_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Capítulo único (Parte 2)_**

 ** _—La última—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Naruto salió del hogar de la chica dando largas zancadas, sin mirar atrás. Sabía que, de hacerlo, se arrepentiría y regresaría corriendo a sus brazos rogando por su amor. Él no quería eso, ya bastante había sido humillado por ella como para sufrir aquello una vez más. Era hora de que su dignidad tomara el control de su mente y su orgullo hiciera acto de presencia.

¿A quién engañaba?

Siempre fue un iluso y lo seguiría siendo, sin importar los rechazos y conversaciones que siempre llegaban a lo mismo. Sakura siempre le dejó claro que su corazón pertenecía a Sasuke y eso nadie podría cambiarlo. Ni siquiera él. Ella siempre le fue sincera en cuanto a sus sentimientos y, él como un ciego, no quiso entenderlo. La amaba demasiado como para aceptar que no era correspondido.

Y aunque decidió darse una oportunidad con Hinata, nunca pudo llegar a quererla tanto como a Sakura. Ni siquiera cuando cayó en aquel Genjutsu, durante la misión de rescate de Hanabi, en el que se le mostró lo grandiosa persona que era Hinata y lo feliz que lo haría; Naruto al principio intentó hacerse la idea de que lo que sentía por Hyuga era amor, y de alguna manera lo logró, cuando la vio alejarse con Toneri. Sin embargo, cuando la besó, no sintió nada. Ni un cosquilleo, ni una emoción ni mucho menos algún sentimiento. Quería a Hinata y la apreciaba, pero no la veía más que como una amiga.

Y Sakura... No tenía idea de lo que rondaba en la cabeza de Sakura. Y ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro de conocerla. Siempre había jurado saber deseos e inquietudes, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba tan confundido que dudaba conocer a la mujer que acababa de dejar atrás. Parecía ser una chica transparente y fácil de entender, pero era todo lo contrario. Nadie la conocía mejor que el propio Uzumaki Naruto.

Y él no la conocía lo suficiente.

Llegó a su apartamento y se encerró sin intención de salir pronto; se dejó caer en su cama boca abajo sin ánimo de ver a nadie. De igual forma, ya había decidido no asistir a la ceremonia y, pensándolo bien, de nada serviría ir a dar explicaciones él solo. En ese lugar se encontraban personas importantes y él no estaba de humor para detallarles el porqué de su arrepentimiento.

—Naruto, ¿estás ahí?

Escuchó el suave golpeteo a su puerta, junto a una dulce y conocida voz femenina. Era ella. Sakura estaba ahí, llamándolo con insistencia.

Se levantó de golpe, abriendo los ojos de golpe. ¿Sakura estaba afuera? Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la puerta con pereza. No entendía la razón por la que ella estaba en su casa y, sinceramente, no quería descubrirla. Seguramente había ido a verlo con la intención de hacerlo entrar en razón para que se casara con la heredera de los Hyuga.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó sin abrir la puerta.

—Naruto, ¿podemos hablar?

¿De qué quería hablar? Ella ya le había dejado claro que no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Apretó la mandíbula y miró la puerta con resentimiento, como si estuviese mirando a la propia Sakura.

—Te escucho.

Por otro lado, Sakura resopló molesta con la evasiva actitud del rubio. Él nunca se había comportado de esa manera con ella ni mucho menos había sido grosero; ni siquiera cuando lo rechazaba sin delicadeza alguna. Incluso llegó a parecerle infantil esa conducta.

Pero aún así, lo amaba.

Era difícil de aceptar y algo vergonzoso para ella, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a reconocerlo ante todos, ante él. Naruto era el hombre de su vida y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo de nuevo. Ya bastantes oportunidades había tenido con él, no dejaría pasar esta también. El destino estaba siendo demasiado bueno con ella al darle una oportunidad más con el rubio.

—Naruto-

—Sakura-chan —interrumpió él—. Parece que no te ha quedado claro... No voy a casarme con Hinata-chan.

Ella no respondió al instante; más sin embargo. El tono de voz empleado por él, le resultó bastante lánguido, como si en verdad se estuviese arrepintiendo de tomar aquella decisión. Eso sólo le causó estremecimiento. ¿Había ido hasta su casa sólo para escucharlo lamentarse?

Tal vez había sido una mala idea, pensar que de verdad estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella le causó una alegría enorme; pero ahora que lo pensaba con más claridad, llegaba a la conclusión de que el amor fraternal era mucho más fuerte que cualquier atracción o amor pasional. La única dueña de sus sentimientos era su futura esposa. Ella siempre sería la mejor amiga.

—Tú... ¿Aún me quieres?

Él abrió los ojos con estupefacción. ¿Es que acaso no lo comprendía aún? Ella era a la única que quería de esa forma. A nadie más. No era muy difícil de entender, por lo que llegó a la deducción de que ella todavía lo negaba.

¿Sentía vergüenza de él?

—Te lo he dicho miles de veces —con la voz ronca, él respondió—. A la única mujer a la que amaré eres tú.

—Pero yo no soy lo suficientemente buena para alguien como tú, ni siquiera sé si soy buena...

El rostro del chico se contrajo... ¿Qué no era buena para él? Sin duda, ella estaba siendo bastante tonta consigo misma. De alguna manera la comprendía, pues él tampoco se creía lo suficiente para una mujer como ella. Pero tampoco era para tanto. Ellos también sabían que nadie mejor que el otro para complementarse. Y al diablo con la conyutura social, la única con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida era la mujer que estaba afuera de su casa.

Y estaba seguro de que ella pensaba lo mismo.

Por dentro, se sintió dichoso de ser correspondido por Haruno Sakura, la prodigiosa ninja médico y una de las chicas más hermosas de la aldea; no por nada tenía una cantidad considerable de admiradores y pretendientes. No obstante, aún dudaba de las intenciones de la chica al ir hasta su hogar. Además, no estaba de más hacerse del rogar un rato.

—Yo... No merezco tu amor.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso en el dilema de Naruto. Sakura no estaba siendo ella misma. Jamás diría algo como aquello y tampoco sonaría tan apagada como ahora; la chica de la que se había enamorado no estaba y eso al rubio le molestaba.

¿Dónde quedó aquella linda y temperamental Haruno Sakura? La que siempre lo golpeaba cuando hacía algo incorrecto o pervertido, lo reprendía por sus impulsivos actos y lo aconsejaba cuando una situación peligrosa se le presentaba. La hermosa chica que no se dejaba intimidar por cualquiera y era lo suficientemente honesta como para mentir una mísera vez. Esa mujer definitivamente no era Sakura... _Su_ Sakura.

No lo soportó más y abrió la puerta de golpe, sólo para encontrarse con el rostro de su amada totalmente diferente a lo normal. Sus ojos verde jade estaban hinchados y rojos, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían libremente, rodando por sus mejillas y muriendo en su barbilla; su nariz, al igual que sus ojos, estaba roja. Seguramente por sorber de ella la mucosidad; sus manos temblorosas se encontraban en su pecho y el mismo subía y bajaba descontroladamente, producto de la respiración entrecortada.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que su amada estaba llorando?

La respuesta era sencilla. El rubio quería hacerse del rogar.

Por milésima vez en el día se sintió mal consigo mismo, mal por no darse cuenta de que, al igual que él, Sakura sufría desconsoladamente. Tuvo que reprimir las ganas de llorar a su lado, sin embargo, debía mostrarse fuerte con ella. Si quería que la chica dejara de llorar, sólo se le ocurrió una cosa: dio un par de pasos al frente y rodeó su delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos.

La abrazó.

Un contacto cálido y lleno de sentimientos guardados que finalmente salían a flote. Porque, Naruto y Sakura lo supieron desde el principio. Lo que comenzó como una indiferencia y anhelo infantil, se convirtió en amor verdadero. Tanto él como ella maduraron sentimentalmente hasta darse cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro, sin poder aceptarlo e intentando olvidarlo. No obstante, el destino siempre les dio una segunda, tercera y las oportunidades que hicieran falta para fortalecer el sentimiento. El mismo destino era el que se encargaba de unirlos, a pesar de que ellos trataran de separarse.

—No te merezco, Naruto.

Volvió a decir la chica. Para desgracia del rubio, Sakura estaba siendo bastante hiriente, pues él tampoco se sentía merecedor de ella, mucho menos cuando la hacía llorar de esa manera.

Pero entonces, ¿quién era merecedor de ella?

Estaba seguro de que muchos lo eran, pero a la vez no. No era por celos ni mucho menos egoísmo. Naruto no deseaba ver a nadie con ella, porque nadie la conocía mejor que él; podía jurarlo, nadie conocía a Sakura tanto como él, hablando externa e internamente. Entonces eso le decía que, en conclusión, sí era merecedor del amor de la Haruno.

Antes de que pudiera objetar, ella se le adelantó:

—No te merezco... Pero intentaré ser la mujer que te merezca más que nadie.

—Sa-Sakura-chan...

Bien decían que él era un chico que no escuchaba a los demás hasta el final del discurso, aunque eso no era un discurso, sino una confesión. Y esa confesión era música para sus oídos. Nunca se había sentido tan estúpido como ahora, que Sakura se abría a sus sentimientos como nunca antes. Tal vez si la hubiese escuchado antes, no la habría hecho llorar.

No sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decir. Lo único que sabía era que tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer de su vida y que no la iba a dejar ir, al menos no en ese momento, en el que tantas cosas habían pasado sin declararse directamente. De alguna manera agradecía aquello, ya que él no era bueno con las palabras y prefería demostrar sus sentimientos con acciones, como sólo él sabía y sólo ella amaba.

Antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta, un ligero empujón por parte de Sakura lo hizo adentrarse de nuevo al apartamento, mientras ella cerraba la puerta con la planta de su pie; aún abrazados, se miraron a los ojos por primera vez, mientras él le regalaba una tierna sonrisa y ella se sonrojaba.

—Sakura-chan, yo no-

—Naruto —ella colocó su dedo índice en los labios masculinos—. Quiero ser yo la que hable esta vez.

El chico tragó grueso, no por la advertencia que Sakura le estaba mandando con la mirada, sino por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Podía sentir perfectamente el pecho femenino y su acompasada respiración; mientras que, cada vez sus piernas se enredaban más a las de él. Naruto estaba estático y, si planeaba moverse un centímetro, estaba seguro de que perdería los estribos en ese momento.

—Perdóname... Perdona todos los malos momentos que te hice pasar y todas las decepciones que te causé —la voz de Sakura se escuchaba quebrada—. Perdona por ser una tonta que no se dio cuenta de que el amor estuvo frente a ella todo el tiempo... Y que Hinata me perdone, pero no pienso dejarte ir.

—Sakura-chan, yo quiero-

—¡No pienso dejar ir mi felicidad! —exclamó ella, interrumpiéndolo—. Tal vez sea una egoísta, pero mi felicidad es contigo. Y si la tuya no es conmigo, me importa una mierda...

 _«¡Demonios, cállate, Sakura-chan!»_

Pensó el rubio con impaciencia. Ella sabía que él no era bueno con las palabras y parecía que estaba esperando a que le respondiera. Esos ojos jade, brillando con ilusión se lo demostraban. Apretó la mandíbula sin intención de hablar, a lo que la chica frunció el ceño y pellizcó las costillas masculinas. Él no pudo reprimir un agudo quejido de dolor.

—Porque yo soy la única que podría darte ramen sin preguntar cuál es de tu gusto —continuó Sakura, esta vez más animada—, la única que podría soportar tus estupideces y además de eso, golpear esa cabeza hueca cada vez que muestres ese lado pervertido frente a los demás...

 _«¡¿Por qué justo ahora dices esas cosas? ¿Por qué no te callas, Sakura-chan?!»_

Las palabras de la chica comenzaban a atormentarlo. Si bien, sabía que Sakura era una mujer bastante parlanchina, a veces lo desesperaba. Como ahora.

—Y, por si no lo sabías, yo soy la única que ha visto tu ropa interior —agregó con una mueca de asco—. Que por cierto, es vergonzosa y pasada de moda.

Fue entonces que Naruto decidió poner fin al alegato de Sakura. No lo pensó mucho y aferró su agarre sobre la delicada cintura femenina y cortó con la poca distancia que los separaba; unió sus labios a los rosados de Sakura por segunda vez en el día.

Este acto hizo agrandar los ojos a la chica de rosado cabello y quedarse inmóvil, con las manos sobre el pecho de su amado, tensas y formando dos puños. Al principio no hubo movimiento alguno de ninguna parte, pero al ver que Naruto mantenía los párpados cerrados, fue ella quien decidió dar el segundo paso.

Con timidez, la chica movió lentamente sus labios, incitando al rubio a hacer lo mismo con los suyos; ascendió sus delgadas manos hasta rodear el cuello de Naruto y entrelazar sus dedos en los rubios cabellos de su nuca, para así poder profundizar el beso; Naruto soltó un suspiro y entreabrió los labios, dándole a Sakura la oportunidad de introducir su lengua en la cavidad bucal ajena.

El movimiento de lenguas era torpe e inexperto, pero aún así era como ir al paraíso por un momento. Tanto Naruto como Sakura sentían sus almas escaparse de sus cuerpos, al igual que el latido de sus corazones se sincronizaba con aceleración. Nunca habían experimentado tan magnífica sensación y estaban completamente seguros de que sería su primera y más grande experiencia.

Por desgracia, el aire les hizo falta a los pocos minutos y tuvieron que separarse con la respiración entrecortada. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que Naruto sostenía con la mano izquierda el muslo derecho de Sakura sobre su cadera, mientras que con la mano derecha, acariciaba su espalda baja.

Rápidamente se separaron con la vergüenza calcada en sus rostros sonrojados y desviaron su vista hacia el lado contrario uno del otro.

—Yo... Yo lo siento mucho —articuló Naruto nervioso.

—N-no hay problema —respondió Sakura, mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo índice.

Se formuló un silencio incómodo que se volvió tenso. Ninguno de los dos hacía ademanes de hablar y no lo harían durante un rato más. No sabían qué decir después de aquello, ya que en ningún momento se declararon directamente, ni mucho menos hubo una conexión de lazos.

—Bu-bueno —Naruto habló—. Supongo que ahora somos-

—¡Naruto, la boda! —se adelantó ella, completamente sonrojada—. ¿Qué pasará con Hinata?

El rubio arrugó el entrecejo debido a que la de cabello rosa no lo dejó terminar su frase. Más sin embargo, unos segundos después esbozó una sonrisa zorruna, mostrando sus blancos dientes. Eso provocó en Sakura una mueca de incredulidad.

—Naruto, esto es serio —riñó ella con un tono de voz molesto—. Creo que deberíamos-

—No te preocupes por eso, Sakura-chan —Naruto carcajeó jovial—. Lo importante ahora es lo nuestro.

La chica no pudo evitar rechinar los dientes y propinarle un golpe en la nuca, provocándole un chichón. La despreocupación de ese hombre la exasperaba de sobremanera, pero aún así, lo quería.

—¡Eres un insensible! —reprochó cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Acaso no te importa lo que Hinata sienta?

—¡Por supuesto que me importa! —se defendió él actuando dramático—. Es por eso que arreglé ese asunto con ella mucho antes de ir a tu casa.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida. ¿Qué había hecho Naruto para arreglar un asunto tan delicado como su boda con Hinata? No quería imaginárselo, sin embargo, la curiosidad carcomía sus sentidos. Lo miró fijamente, esperando encontrar un mínimo rastro de culpabilidad o burla, pero sólo pudo encontrar seriedad en esos ojos azules que la miraban profundamente.

—¿Arreglaste ese asunto mucho antes? —repitió las palabras de su compañero con duda.

—Claro que sí.

La escasa respuesta de Naruto la dejó con más dudas. ¿Hinata estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de Naruto, o era algo más? No podía imaginarse a la Hyuga de otra manera más que destrozada. Ella amaba al chico desde que tenía memoria e imaginársela de otra forma le era imposible.

—¿Cómo es que-?

—Hablé con ella —interrumpió Naruto con simpleza.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Si bien, sabía que Hinata era una chica comprensiva y pondría la felicidad de Naruto sobre la de ella, también se le hacía extraño que hablaran de un asunto tan delicado y además, él estuviera tan despreocupado y sereno.

—Bueno, en realidad, ella habló conmigo —admitió finalmente el chico—. Verás, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan vino hasta mi departamento para disculparse y decirme que no se casaría conmigo.

—¡¿Qué rayos?! —Sakura estaba impactada.

—Sí, me dijo que no me ama —Naruto se rascó la nuca—. Que la boda no se efectuaría, después se disculpó conmigo por amar a alguien más y luego se marchó —se acercó de nuevo a ella y la tomó de la cintura—. Ahora, ¿puedes decirme lo que hay entre nosotros?

Si bien, a Sakura le había sorprendido de sobremanera el hecho de que Hinata no estuviera finalmente enamorada del rubio, no pudo evitar sonreír agradecida. Ahora se sentía con un peso menos encima al saber que, después de todo, no se ganaría el rencor de la Hyuga gracias al amor que le tenía a Naruto.

—¿Sakura-chan?

Al ver que rla chica no respondía, Naruto comenzó a preocuparse. Tal vez había dicho algo tonto, como siempre lo hacía, y eso había terminado por molestar a su amada. Grande fue su alivio al verla reaccionar de nuevo, pero más grande fue su sorpresa al sentir otra vez los tibios labios femeninos unidos a los suyos. Fue un beso casto, pero llenaba las dudas de ambos por la cuestión antes hecha.

—¿Por qué no decidimos eso con una cita?

Naruto agrandó los ojos y ensanchó su sonrisa. Posteriormente, tomó a la chica de la muñeca y, antes de salir, agarró su monedero con forma de un gordo sapo y ambos salieron del lugar.

Una cita en el _Ichiraku Ramen_ los esperaba.

* * *

Los invitados esperaban ansiosos la salida de los futuros esposos, para dar inicio a la ceremonia. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hacía acto de presencia y tampoco les daban explicaciones. Kakashi, el sexto Hokage, preguntó un par de veces por su antiguo alumno, pero nadie sabía decirle con exactitud cuál era su paradero.

—¿Cómo es posible que él tampoco se presente a la boda de su mejor amiga? —vociferó Ino, llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Dejó en su lugar la transformación de su mascota —respondió Shino sin interés.

La rubia posó su vista en el chico, o más bien animal, a un lado de ella. Sai se acercó a ella con su típica sonrisa y la tomó del hombro, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Aunque el artista no fuera un experto en sentimientos o temas parecidos, estaba consciente de que, ninguno de sus cuatro amigos se presentaría ese día.

Porque el novio, Naruto, estaba con Sakura.

Y la novia, Hinata, estaba con el raro, pero extraordinario chico que la amaba.

 ** _¿Fin?_**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Fan NaruSaku, reportándose!

Bueno, espero no haber tardado tanto y también haberlos complacido con este TwoShot. Me hubiera gustado formalizar la relación de Naruto y Sakura, pero creo que me pareció mejor dejarla así. Además, también decidí dejar a Hinata enamorada de alguien más, y, ¡Vamos! Yo sé que ustedes supieron de quien 7u7.

¿Por qué?

Porque tengo pensado hacer un LongFic como secuela de esta historia. Aunque no sé aún.

¿A ustedes les gustaría una secuela?

Y también, quiero dar las gracias a las personas que marcaron como favorito o alerta este fic, también a _Guest,_ _ SrChangeling1, Liacc993, Rebe130, Dara02, Lobo189, Natsumi Takahashi, Smooth, Adrit126, y Maranine Scual._

Sin ustedes, esto no sería posible. Son mi inspiración a seguir escribiendo, de verdad.

No se olviden de dejar su opinión ahí abajo ⬇⬇ y decirme si quieren que continúe.

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


End file.
